pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids Station idents (1999 - 2008)
Here is a list of station identifications shown from 1999-2008 (2008-2010 page coming soon). Credit to PBSfanatic for many of these. Station List NJN in Camden: Bubble Faces, Candy, Roller Coaster, Bugs, Merry go Round WGTE in Toledo: 007 WNET in Newark: Road, Bubble Faces, Local WKNO in Memphis: Bubble Faces, Road, Switcher, Local GPB in Georgia: Lion, Quadrilatteral, Bugs, Merry go Round, Weather, Roller Coaster LPB in Lousiana: Lion, Quadrilatteral, Candy, Merry Go Round, Transportation MPT in Maryland : Road, Leap Frog, Switcher WTTW in Chicago: Road, Switcher WFYI in Indianapolis : Road, Candy, Space KCET in Los Angeles: Road, Switcher, Local WNED in Buffalo: Quadrilatteral, Ractrack WFWA in Fort Wayne: Bugs, Merry Go Round, Holes, Leap Frog, Music, City, Ident WIPB in Muncie: Bugs, Merry go Round, Holes WBGU in Bowling Green (Ohio): Transportation, Ferris Wheel KET in Kuntucky: Transportation WVIZ in Cleveland: Transportation, Walking, Dot's Cat, Leap Frog, Music and Dancing, Road MPB in Missisippi: Leap Frog, Transportation, Dot's Cat, Weather WBSE in Rhode Island: Music/Dancing, Weather, City, Transportation, Dot's Cat KAET in Phoenix - Newspaper, Photos, Elephant, Science APT in Dozier - Ident, Quadrilatteral WLVT in Allentown/Bethlehem: Ident KOZK in the Ozark Mountain reigon: Transportation, Elephant KLVX in Las Vegas: Weather, Transportation KAWE in Bernidji: Ident WTVS in Detroit: Switcher WTVP in Peoria: Dot's Cat, Walking NETV in Nebraska: Ident WQPT in Moline: Science KTWU in Topeka: City WTIU in Bloomington: Unidentified UNC in North Carolina: Roller Coaster IPTV in Iowa: Switcher (varient) PPTV in North Dakota: Local WFUM in Flint (former): Dots Cat WNIN in Evanstown: Road WPSX (now WPSU) in Clearfield/University Park: Merry Go Round WGBY in Springfield: Elephant, Transportation, Walking, Science, Candy, Bugs, Road WHYY in Philadelphia: Road, Local WEAO in Akron: Lion, Mouse Trap Station Idents Bubble Faces (2000-2008) You see many circular faces, some of which, yawn next to a few Dot and Dash logos in the background. You also see the logo and transmitters of a station. This bumper was mostly used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-33-26-1.png|NJN (2008) Lion (1999-2004) A lion, that seems to be in a circus, opens its mouth. The station logo is shown. This was also used as an up next and local funding bumper. Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-20-47-1.png|GPB (2004) Road (2000-2005) You see a big man, than you see many other people thinking about stuff in thought bubbles. This goes on until you stop at the end of the road and see many thought bubbles fill the screen. One of these has the station's logo or the PBS Kids Dash logo in it. Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-54-41.png|WFYI (Low Quality;2005) Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-52-58-1.png|MPT (2007) Screenshot_2016-08-01-22-16-48.png|KCET (2010) Quadrilatteral (1999-2011) You see an odd shaped quadrilateral on a random background. Usually, that background would be striped (but not always). This was also used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-21-49.png|GPTV (2004) Screenshot 2016-08-07-15-53-42.png|WNED (2006) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-52-25-1.png|LPB (Low VHS Quality;2001) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-09-45.png|APT (Low Quality;2005) Bugs (2001-2008) A few bugs move around on the screen while everything is moving up. Then, a spider in a tuxedo is seen next to the station, and usually it's station transmitter location. Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-15-41.png|WFWA 39 (2005) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-14-39.png|GPB (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-28-01.png|WIPB (Low Quality;2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-42-27.png|WGBY (2001) Music/Dancing (2005-2010) Dash starts dancing to Jazz. Soon after, Dot dances to classical music. Then, Dash dances to hip-hop music. Dash and Dot then dance off the screen and the station logo forms Screenshot_2016-07-14-14-15-45.png|WFWA (2010) Screenshot_2016-07-27-17-32-52-1.png|WBSE (2014) Candy (2000-2004) You see two Dots blowing bubblegum next to a candy factory. A square pops up where the two Dots are Blowing Bubblegum. The Square has the station's logo. Was used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-49-27.png|LPB Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-44-26.png Merry Go Round (2004-2006) A few kids (including dot and dash) go on a merry go round. You then see the station's logo. Screenshot_2016-07-14-07-04-02-1.png|WFWA 39 (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-27-21.png|WIPB (2006) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-50-27.png|LPB (2005) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-14-59.png|GPB (2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-52-29.png Transportation (1999-present) Kids ride on different forms of transportation (plane, boat, fire truck, car, train, horse) while the station's logo is on the other side of the screen. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. Kozk21.jpg|Ozarks Public Television (KOZK) DEXATI20160816214741.png|WVIZ Ideastream Screenshot 2016-08-16-21-26-50.png|WBGU Screenshot_2016-08-16-22-28-28-1.png|LPB Screenshot_2016-09-17-23-23-23.png|WGBY (2001) Walking (2004-2010) While walking, Dot and Dash turn into different things. Usually, this was an up next bumper. wtvp47.jpg|WTVP (low quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-11-17-53-44-1.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-11-17-57-05.png|WQED (2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-52-59.png Leap Frog (1999-present) Dot and Dash play Leap frog and turn into different things. Was used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-00-17.png|MPT (2010) Screenshot_2016-09-21-22-06-32.png|WFWA (2008) Screenshot_2016-09-18-15-00-42.png|WGBY (2001) 30-WTIU.jpg|WTIU (2001) KETS_2_station_ID_0830am_central.jpg|AETN (2008) Holes (2005-2011) Dot and Dash go through many holes and end up in different holes before only one hole and Dash is left. Dash then dives into the hole. This was mostly used as a local funding bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-14-19-16-18.png|WFWA (2006) Screenshot_2016-07-14-12-50-56-1.png|WIPB (2005) Dot's Cat (2001-2011) Dot thinks of her cat even though Dash interrupts her. Used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-14-17-36-12.png|KUAT Screenshot_2016-07-17-15-53-23.png|IDPTV (2004) wtvp05222005_kidsid.jpg|WTVP (2005) 30-wgte.jpg|WGTE (2002) Weather (2004-2015) Dot walks in different types of weather next to the station logo. Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-31-47.png Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-35-24.png Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-42-33-1.png Kpts08a20080714.jpg Screenshot_2016-09-11-18-43-52-1.png Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-53-34.png Switcher (2003-2008) Dot and Dash press buttons that turns the person on the other side's light off. They do this so much that Dot turns into a bee and Dash turns into a bouncy ball. Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-01-31.png|MPT (2004) Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-05-38.png|KNCT Belton (2004) Screenshot_2016-08-02-09-55-52.png|KCET (2010) Khin36.jpg|IPTV (2004; special varient) Roller Coaster (2004-2008) Many kids ride on a roller coaster in purple, green and blue cars. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-53-14.png|GPB (2004) wunc04a20090612.jpg|UNC (2009) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-55-15.png|WGBY (2001) Newspaper (2004-2008) Dash is seen in the city carrying newspaper and throwing them to houses as Dash's dog catches some. Then, Dash throws a newspaper to the screen that reads "Naughty Puppy Steals Newspaper" with the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Photobooth (2004-2006) Dash and Dot are in a photobooth taking many pictures. They take pictures of funny faces, sad faces, loving, smiling, and the final picture they take is the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Cake (2005) Dash is seen at a birthday party with a cake. He blows it too hard and a cake splat splashes to the screen with the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper in WLVT 39. Happy Birthday (2005) You see a hand pull open a present. When the present opens, a happy birthday sign appears and the PBS Kids logo fades in between "Happy" and "Birthday". This was used as a schedule bumper. Pinball (2000-2008) Dash uses a pinball machine. Used as an up next bumper. Racetrack (2000-2008) Two cars race on a racetrack. Used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-15-55-27.png|WNED (2006) Jack in the Box (1999-2008) Dot plays with a Jack in the box. Used as a next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-18-46-14.png|WCET (2005) Science (1999-2004) A science lab is seen. On a screen, is the station logo. Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-22-40.png|KUAT (2004) Screenshot 2016-09-12-18-16-43.png|WQPT (2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-53-26.png Elephant (1999-2004) A train with circus animals is shown. Among them is an elephant with a carpet on her back. On the carpet, is the station logo. Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-20-22.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-09-18-21-31-09-1.png|WMHT (Low VHS Quality; 2008) Category:Interstitial stuff